Lich King
De Lich King is gemaakt door Kil'jaeden, de bedrieger van de geest van de Orcish sjamaan Ner'zhul. Aanvankelijk gevangen in de Frozen Throne, heeft de Lich King zich uiteindelijk samengevoegd met de mens Arthas Menethil, die de nieuwe Lich king is en werd. Hij is de maker van de en regeert telepatisch vanaf zijn troon die zich bevindt Icecrown gletsjer. De Lich King is de belangrijkste antagonist in de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King uitbreiding en is momenteel ingesproken door Michael McConnohie. De stem acteur uit de oorspronkelijke Naxxramas is onbekend.gbdbdbdbdb Biografie Geboorte van de Lich King Wanneer Ner'zhul de stervende wereld van Draenor verliet, werd hij meteen gevangen genomen door Kil'jaeden. De demon wilde wraak te nemen op de Orc, die zijn rug op het Bloed pact had gezworen jaren eerder. Ner'zhul's geest werd in leven gehouden terwijl zijn lichaam langzaam uit elkaar gescheurd werd. Volledig op Kil'jaeden's genade, zal Ner'zhul de demon nog een keer dienen, precies zoals de bedrieger had gepland. Ner'zhul's geest was ingekapseld in de Frozen Throne, een mystiek blok kristal. Ingekapseld in het ijs voelde hij zijn bewustzijn tien duizendvoudig uitbreiden, terwijl hij kromgetrokken werd door Kil'jaeden. De Orc die Ner'zhul was, hield op met bestaan werd de Lich King, een wezen van ondoorgrondelijke macht, werd gemaakt. Het ontstaan van de scouge thumb|left|De Lich King opgesloten in de Frozen Throne. De Lich King werd verzonden naar Azeroth, waar hij in het noorden terecht kwam, waar het ijs hem ingekapseld heeft in de vorm van een troon, waar hij zou beginnen met de vorming van de Undead Scourge en in het proces van verzwakking van de wereld in de voorbereiding van de Burning Legion. Dit nieuw leger zal geen slachtoffers kennen door de oorzaak van de orcs die mislukte met het veroveren van Azeroth. Geleid door Tichondrius, werden de Dreadlords gestuurd. Binnen in de Frozen Throne, experimenteerde de Lich King met zijn psychische bevoegdheden wist de bevolking tot slaven en necromantisch bevoegdheden wist hij heel het noorden te veroveren. Door het verslonden van hun zielen, groeide zijn mach als de individuele ondode. Het verslonzen van de zielen gaf hem "broodnodige voedsel". Zo begonnen zijn bevoegdheden exponentieel te groeien. De Lich King verklaarde oorlog met het koninkrijk van Azjol-Nerub, waarvan de oude inwoners immuun waren voor zijn plaag van undeath. De 10-jarige conflict, bekend als de War of the Spider, eindigde uiteindelijk eindigde met de Lich King's eerste grote overwinning. De Lich King was onder de indruk van zijn vijand, en aangenomen Nerubian architectuur voor zijn eigen land, als een bewijs van de Spider Lords' vasthoudendheid en leeftijd. thumb|left|De Scourge ontstaat. Nadat hij bijna het hele noorden had veroverd, riepen de Dreadlords Ner'zhul om verder te gaan met de overeengekomen-plannen voor het veroveren van de hele wereld en zich klaar te maken voor de invasie van de Burning Legion. De Lich King gebruikte vervolgens zijn telepathie om Azeroth te bereiken donkere zielen die hem hoorden zal hem toe behoren. Kel'Thuzad, een tovenaar en een prominent lid van Dalaran de Kirin Tor, antwoordde zijn oproep. Kel'Thuzad was snel ensnared Kel'Thuzad en de Dreadlord Mal'Ganis werden geïnstrueerd om te beginnen met de weg, maar Ner'zhul, zocht stiekem een uitweg uit zijn gevangenis in de Frozen Thhrone. De Scourge van Lordaeron Na de voorbereiding die vele maanden duurde, verkregen Kel'Thuzad en zijn cultus van de Damned eindelijk de eerste klap bij het vrijgeven van de pest op Lordaeron. Uther Lightbringer en zijn collega Paladins onderzochten de besmette regio's in de hoop op het vinden van een manier om het te stoppen. Ondanks hun inspanningen, bleef de pest zich verspreiden en veel van Lordaeron's meest noordelijke nederzettingen werden geïnfecteerd. huwden hem ervoor dat hij zijn greep over zich zelf verloor. Arthas' angst en lossen bleek te zijn van zijn uiteindelijke ondergang. Hij Tracked de pest van de bron tot Northrend, van plan een einde te maken aan de bedreiging voor eeuwig. Daar is hij struikelde over zijn oude vriend, Muradin Bronzebeard, broer aan de dwarven King Magni en de dwerg leidde hem naar het legendarische wapen ze hoopte dat het zou helpen bij de bestrijding van de Scourge. In plaats daarvan Prince Arthathas leidde de Scourge tegen zijn eigen koninkrijk - Lordaeron. Arthas vermoord zijn eigen vader, koning Terenas en geplet Lordaeron in het kader van de Lich King's ijzeren hiel. Pad van de Damned Externe links de:Lichkönig en:Lich King es:Lich King fr:Roi-liche Categorie:Quest gevers Categorie:Game personages Categorie:Lore personages Categorie:Scourge Categorie:Ex-paladins Categorie:Necromancers Categorie:Death knights Categorie:Unieke modellen Categorie:Manual of Monsters Categorie:Legends personages Categorie:Arthas: Rise of the Lich King personages Categorie:Demigods